No escape
by Ineedninjago
Summary: After years of waiting in the shadows a new evil has arisen and is the midst of taking over our hero's bodies. Will he succeed? Will Zane starts to go mentally crazy from his visions of him turning evil, what happens when he tries to leave? New Evil, new weapons, and new conflicts! No yaoi just bros. No Flame pleeas
1. Leaving

It started off as a normal day, normal morning, a normal quiet ship that floated silently through the sky, well At first it seemed like a normal day, before my family came out.

First came out Nya who was wearing her traditional red dress with her hair tied back in a pony tail that she rarely did. She looked quite different without her hair down and her glasses off. She had in her hands a newspaper with the topic of ninja's. I didn't know much about Nya but I did know she loved to read.

Next came Jay while quickly running out while making googly eyes over her. And why wouldn't he? She was the first girl to ever be interested in Jay! I gave a light chuckle while letting my legs lean off the side of the ship and my hands prevented me to fall back to the ground.

Next came Kai who smacked Jay in the back of the head snapping him out of his trance and pissing him off. He turned back at Kai and pushed him slightly to the back before continuing to walk again.

Next was Lloyd who was carrying a portable game device in his hands not really paying attention to where he was going and bumping into Kai ending up in him yelling at him. I let out a long sigh before the last one came out.

Zane, he was the most abnormal of us all, yet at most times seemed to be the most human. He had been... If possible, even more weirder than usual. He was wearing a white hoodie to match our regular ninja outfits, but we all subconsciously loved out colors.

He put the hood up over his blond hair brushing it back and potentially ruining it's structure. His eyes were red with a light purple under his eyes from lack of sleep, so I knew something was up. He quickly walked across the ship while bumping past the yelling three that were arguing because Lloyd bumped into Kai who was yelling at Jay for making googly eyes at his sister, Jay was yelling at Lloyd for bumping into him and knocking him into the ground, and he was yelling at both of them for ruining his high score game from his favorite comic.

"Watch out Zane!" Jay yelled as Zane kept moving, head down, and hand in front pocket.

"Sorry" he whispered loud enough for them him to hear before walking over to the edge and slowly moving to the ground. I exchanged Nya a worried look before following the depressed nindroid.

"Wait up Zane!" Nya yelled as we followed behind, yet he did not change his pace. Once we finally caught up with him he had his head literally hanging and him dragging his feet across the landscape.

"What's the matter Zane you don't seem as perky as usual" Nya said while passing the android and stopping in front of him to make his stop. He didn't look at us in the eyes as he spoke

"I am f-fine" he struggled the words out of his mouth before walking past Nya and towards the Birchwood forest. I stared at the android feeling boiling up inside, bad feelings

Sadness for my friend, hurt to see him hurting, anger for anyone who would do this to him. I ignored his request and marched up to him hands clenched and all.

"Zane what is the-" I swerved him around only to face tears and sadness in his eyes making me want to cry but I needed to stay strong. He pulled up his sleeve and wiped his face letting the tears smear across his face.

"Gross" I muttered before releasing my hands from his shoulders and giving him a pat on the back

"Are you ready to tell the truth?" I asked while moving my head down to face his which hung back down. His fragile blond hair hung in his face in a messy fashion before I noticed he hadn't showered. I gave another light chuckle before sending a light fist to his shoulder cheering him up.

"I am sorry" he said a few tears still forming

"You are not a very good liar" I teased. He looked up and smiled showing a few front white teeth before frowning again

"I was never a clever one" he replied. Nya let out a small chuckle before leaning against an old pine while watching the whole scene unfold.

"Come on let's go back inside and clean you up" I suggested

"Jay pushed me out of bed" he said before turning and starting to walk back onto the ship in silence before steps away from the wooden structure he spoke again.

"Cole, I-I think I need to l-leave" he said quietly

"Do you mean like for a walk?" I asked while getting closer to him. Something in my chest didn't settle right. Something about his voice didn't seem to right.

"No, I mean l-leave being a ninja" I stopped surprised why would he say that? Did he not like us living together or us constantly fighting, crime has been slow but they still need us, right?

"Why" I croaked out. He stopped not facing me again

"I-I... Cannot tell you" he said quietly.

"Why not" he sighed and turned his head continuing to walk to the ship

"I just can't" he said, he didn't want to leave I could see it

"I'm not going to let you leave" I said while stopping in front of him making him stop "You are going to tell me" I commanded

"Cole I do not want to fight" he said still confusingly quiet before I realized the pain he was going through as a few other tears slipped away from his eyes. I stared at Zane before he wiped his face and walked past me. I didn't like to see him cry even if it was rare. I gave out a loud sigh before Nya walked behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's up with him?" she asked

"I sometimes I don't know"


	2. Vision

I sat in my bed with my note pad still gripped in my hands with a pencil clenched tightly in the midst's of my fingers. Every part of my body shook from the pure density of the vision. It was so real I started to doodle the picture into my note pad as I recalled on this nights vision

~~~ Whoosh flashback on vision

Don't breath, he might hear me. I repeated to myself as I hid behind the hallways corner. Sweat poured form my face and slid to my shoulders while my face turned pale as I heard it coming closer. I wanted to look back to see what horrible creature was behind the corner, I could hear it breathing and snarling as it's big feet made the slightest creaking as it moved closer to the hallway. I felt my heartbeat in my ears as it gave out a quiet roar, it sounded like a combination of a lion and a dragon.

I felt a lump get caught in my throat as my curiosity grew. NO I screamed as I felt myself urge myself to look. Just a quick look, It isn't going to hurt anyone. I felt my head turn to face the corner before I squeezed my eyes shut afraid to see the thing that was constantly haunting my dreams

"Just a quick one" I said to myself before letting one of my eyes sneak past the corridor of the wall and onto the hallway to find

Nothing.

I gave a relieved sigh and stood up from my uncomfortable squat before turning to my room to find it inches from my face. It was two times taller than me with teeth the size of my face while a black and oozy goo fell from it's mouth. I stood there frozen as I examined the creature in terror.

It was tall and skinny with black stick like arms, the fingers were think and long with claws at the end. In the middle was a skinny figure with ribs climbing the hips to the chest. The legs looked like simple spider legs that kept the whole structure up. And the face, the face is one that looked to real.

The teeth were of all different sizes that barley fit into the large of the monster. The eyes were a yellow that looked bright from the dark black body. The pupils changed from a large circle to a small slit as it snarled again. The pointy ears moved back into the head before he roared again letting the goo splatter onto my face as I stared in horror as it charged. Teeth bared and ears back. That's when I snapped out of it and screamed, luckily no one woke up.

~~ End of vision

Still shaking I drew the monster in my sketches before I finished and wrote the date. I set down the wooden pencil and laid back against the bed. Every time I would fall asleep this would happen. I placed the pad in front of me and flipped through the book.

One had a picture of two glowing eyes in the shadows, obviously not from the creature

Another had scratch claws on the wall while a raspy voice kept whispering. I'm back and No escape this time

The other five had gotten larger in intensity until the last one where the monster actually scratched my back and left three large marks. I even got bit in the shoulder. Which I had lazily hid tonight when I wore a white tank top. I put away the paper and stood up from my bed.

From the corner of my eye I saw a green alarm clock with the numbers 3:10 a.m. I gave out a loud sigh before standing up from the bed and slowly walking out into the hallway which was quiet and cold. I dragged my feet across the wooden floor while walking to the kitchen when I heard the raspy breathing and foot steps when I looked back and saw him.

I gasped and started to run away towards the next room, known as the kitchen before slamming the door behind me. The room was dark and eerie but nothing in it. I looked around the room, no where to go I muttered to myself before I heard the door handle start to jiggle. Without thinking I ran across the room and hid under the table that was hid in the corner while going in a ball formation with my eyes shut.

I heard the door creak open and the footsteps get closer as I started to shake again. This is it, I am going to die I repeated in my head before I felt the cold breaths on the part of my neck I was facing away from him before I heard a voice.

"Zane, are you okay" I looked back and saw Jay in his pajama's with a worried look on his face. Relieved I nodded, still shaking and unable to stop as he helped me from underneath the table and to my feet.

"Y-Yes I-I'm Fine" I stuttered before grabbing a bottled water from the fridge

"Well Cole was right, you are a bad liar" he said with a smirk on his face. I slowly opened the lid and looked into the water ripples before the water turned into the black goo.

I looked up at Jay to see if he saw it but he seemed unchanged with the reaction of the goo, like he didn't see it. I looked back down and saw a mouth starting to form and mouth the words, Drink me. I threw the bottle down in fear spilling the water everywhere I slowly slid down the wall still shaking

"Zane what is it!" Jay asked while shaking my shoulders. I stared at Jay but my eyes trailed off in his face before he looked at my shoulder and gasped.

The bite had increased and blood had started to drip out of it. He ran over to the counter and grabbed the paper towels while knocking off the stand.

"Zane! Zane! Can you hear me!" he screamed while pushing down on the wound with a large amount of pressure. I felt myself unable to answer as the pain in my shoulder increased. I heard the door fling open as the other four walked in all with panic written on their faces.

"What happened?!" Kai asked while looking at the water, blood, and well, us. On the floor while Jay tried to keep me awake.

"He just started to bleed!" Jay exclaimed while starting to peel the paper off of the wound while examining the black and red blood splattered on it.

"Oil" he muttered while staring at the black liquid, my dad did not program me with oil, wanting to keep me as human as possible, and the stench was horrible. That's exactly what Jay did as he smelled the substance while quickly turning it away.

"W-What is it?" Lloyd asked Jay who was holding his nose from the stench.

"It smells like death"


	3. Idea's

Kai pov

Keep looking for a pulse I repeated to myself as I ran up and down his pale wrist until I found a slow, but steady heart beat. A wave of relief rushed over me as I put down his arm and stared at his face. Pale with a sudden tint of blue in his cheeks, it looked as if he was dead.

"Jay say exactly what happened" I asked. Jay looked over from the table he was sitting at before letting his fingers run slowly through his hair.

"I told you already, I saw him run into the kitchen and slam the door" He replied while placed a hand on his chin he also had a tint of purple under the eyes from the lack of sleep we all hadn't gotten in the past few days, and in those days Zane still hasn't woken up

"I opened the door and found him cowering under the table, I helped him out and got him water, he threw the water down and fell to the floor... That's when he shoulder randomly started to bleed" he exclaimed. I looked down at the robot and grabbed his wrist again making sure there was a pulse.

"What could have done that?" Jay asked while staring at the nindroid

"I don't know but I've had a bad feeling that we are going to meet and potentially fight, that creature that is hurting Zane" I said. I couldn't help but check his pulse again, in fear of losing my brother.

"Would you calm down Zane is strong, he is going to make it through" Lloyd said while entering the room. Cole was trailed behind him. Hands in his pockets and his head down.

"It has been four days though!" I exclaimed while motioning to Zane

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital" I muttered

"What would the hospital do that were not! He's a robot for god's sake!" he said while standing up, obviously angry

"None of us would be able to repair him without his blueprints, or the basic knowledge of his old parts" Cole said while taking a seat on the floor in the tiny circle.

"That's what they are, old" Jay muttered loud enough for us to hear.

"We do not want to admit it but Zane's parts are getting older" Cole repeated before staring at the nindroid on his bed, arm off the side from me constantly checking. I looked to the floor to find a blue notepad labeled: Visions.

I grabbed the pad and opened it to reveal it's contents. The first was a picture of two glowing eyes in the shadows with some nicely written words at the bottom of the page

_First day of seeing the monster, only some raspy breaths and the two glowing eyes. I saw an outline from the creature to be a human. But the dream ended to something reaching out and grabbing me._

The next page was the room with scratches all over the wall

_The second day of the 'vision' with scratch marks all over the wall, I checked the thickness to be as large as Shard's claws. What caught my attention was the voice in the closet whispering I'm back and No escape_

Page after page of this creature until he finally saw it and managed to draw it with these words

_The creature was roaring and seemed to target me... The scratches on my back are aching more and more each day I am afraid to tell them._

I immediately set down the binder and ran over to the other side of Zane with everyone's eyes towards me. Without hesitation I pushed him to reveal the three large scratches on his back. I gasped from the sight and set him back down before running to the dresser and grabbing the first aid kit nicely placed on the dresser and running back over to him before flipping him to his side

"W-What is it?!" Cole asked. I opened the kit and grabbed some anti-acid oil and a white cotton ball and started to dab the scratch marks when I heard a tiny hiss from him as he moved uncomfortably to the side. I pulled the cotton ball away before starting to call his name and shaking him

"Zane, Are you okay?" I asked he only slightly opened his eyes before closing them again placing his head back on the table.

"Don't fall asleep again Zane" Jay said while lightly slapping him in the face. Nothing. I let out a long sigh before dabbing the small wounds. It stayed silent after that with us all staring at each other. Cole looked the most hurt, I have always felt Cole and Zane had a special connection as friends.

He looked up at me, his face full of hurt and discomfort as he stared into my eyes. I tried to give him a reassuring smile only to be returned with a fragile exterior with someone that has been hurt and is still hurting. He wouldn't be satisfied until Zane was awake and whoever did this to him would either be captured and confronted or killed.

He looked back at Zane before a lump in his throat formed. He was covered with white foamy tape that wrapped around his shoulder and stomach where the scratches were.

"If only I could see the signs and helped him" Cole muttered to himself, but I still heard it and got angry. I know I was one that blow my head off easily, and it had been hard to hold in my anger.

"Don't even say that" I said in an, of course, angry tone. "You had nothing to do with it! It is that creatures fault not yours!" I stood up with my hands held as fists

"Maybe I could have stopped it!" he replied while also standing up and getting in my face

"That doesn't mean you are the villain! It is that... MONSTER! That hurt him! Not you!" He stared at me face as red as a tomato before looking back down at Zane yelling is not going to help him

"Sorry Kai, I... I just wish I could help" he said while facing to the ground

"No, I-I am sorry, we all wish we could have helped, but now all we can do is figure out what attracted him and destroy it" I exclaimed getting everyone's attention

"How do we even know what attacked him?" Lloyd asked while staring up at me.

"I found this" I said while passing the binder down at him letting him catch it and skim through it

"Do we have a plan?" Nya asked while staring up at me.

"Jay can you and Nya try and hack into Zane's main frame and try and go through his memories to try and find the beast?" I asked they looked at me like I was an alien

"Me and Jay?" Nya asked while pointing to her and him. I put my hatred for Jay aside and nodded. Nya gave a wide smile while Jay still stared at me mesmerized.

"Cole and Lloyd you take the notes and try to decode them, find similar things and try to figure it out" I said while passing the binder to them.

"What are you going to do?" Jay asked

"I am going to consult with Sensei"

**I've always thought of either Jay and Zane or Zane and Cole as best bro's so I inherited that into the chapter**


	4. Consoult with Sensei

_Kai_

Time was an objective I thought as I walked up to the ultra dragon. He happily nudged me with his nose before I started to pet his head. He nudged my side playfully with the side of his head making me move a few steps back. I smiled while letting my forehead hit his a I stared into his yellow eyes.

"Are we to rusty to fly?" I asked the dragons. They got onto their back feet and sent the four elements into the sky. The snow from Shard started to come down reminding me of Zane and making me catch the few snowflakes into my palm. I walked over to Shard and petted her in the nose making the dragon, purr with it's mouth. I smiled and ran over to the saddle that was perched on the hump of the dragons. I grabbed onto one of the spikes and climbed to the saddle. I latched onto the harness and buckled into the seat before letting out a long sigh.

"Let' see if I remember how to do this" I muttered to myself before looming down on the harness making a wave motion before hitting the dragons side, sending a pulse to their brain to GO! They pushed up towards the sky as I felt the muscles of the dragons wings push off as they started to flap sending them flying to the sky headfirst.

I let out a long Woo Hoo as we passed the clouds. They wind flew my hair back and sending a light chill through my spine as a light dew covered my face before they finally ended up on a steady and clear path. The mountain air was crisp and thin making the air more breath taking as I was able to take in a few breaths of fresh air.

A few minutes of flying later I found myself at ninjago city above the traffic. I looked down and saw a few pedestrians looking up and waving, so I sent Flame to send some fire to the sky making the children send off some oohs and aahs. I looked forward about three miles when I saw a large building with cars parked up and down the street.

I hit there harness again saying, land. So they did right next to the building where they could lay in the shadows. The building was as tall as a church with a brick exterior. I walked to the front that had a large wooden door with a cursive sign on the top saying.

Sensei Wu's training studio.

I smiled, thinking of the good times he had trained us in being the greatest fighting ninja. He is not going to be pleased that one of his students is, stuck in bed. I took a deep breath and opened the double doors to face a classroom full of teens and below on yoga mats facing Sensei Wu. There were at least 50 kids facing me in the classroom making me a little nervous to walk through the walkway, but this was an emergency. I kept walking before I hit the stairs where Sensei Wu was sitting a pose on the top of his stick.

"Hello Sensei" I said while clamping my hands together and bowing.

"My student... What are you doing here in the middle of my class... And why is your hair worse than usual" he asked.

"May I speak to you in private this is an emergency" I asked he stared at me either thinking

What could be evil, we have defeated the overlord, right?

or

The time has come that they figured out the true prophecy

He nodded before walking in front of his class again.

"Early dismissal" he said calmly as the students nodded and started to collect their things. Without saying another word he walked to the door and entered the room. I followed to the dark room where he sat down in a small red couch in front of a small clear table with a bamboo chair right across.

"What seems to be troubling you my student" he said while walking out of the room and grabbing a green pot of herbal tea and a red glass cup which he poured the brown tea into.

"Sensei... Zane..." he looked up from pouring his tea with a worried look on his face

"He has struck hadn't he"

"W-Who?" I asked. He sat down and took the tea before taking a quick sip.

"Jarkiken Gashigo, he... He was an old enemy of mine" he said while a distressed look was plastered on his face.

"Who is Jariken Gashigo?" I asked. He looked to the ground not quite wanting to answer my question, but it was urgent

"Jariken Gashigo was an average teen before a virus got to him, it made him ill and insane, a few months later he died a cruel and painful death.. But his friend didn't want to let him go and used the Frankenstein method, it was successful and he came back, but weirdly had powers... He used an evil lightning concoctions to bring things to life and use them for evil. When I was younger and an old ninja, like your five, I was supposed to defeat Jariken... But my Sensei wanted to go the harsh way"

"He wanted you to-"

"Kill him... I was face to face when I put a sword to his neck, I could not do it though, I was so young and weak, I was afraid to end a life to the innocent... Well after he left he got connected with an older evil power deeply hidden in the core of the dark island call the Gem of Ra, he has been waiting for a perfect time to strike for a while" He walked over to a small white bookshelf located left to him and picked up an old brown scroll before handing it to me, I grabbed the scroll and started to read it.

_The gem of Ra_

_This clear gem is located 50 feet under the dark island on a pedestal guarded by the keepers. Once a mortal touches the gem it will give them the powers, depending on good and bad._

"That's it" I asked. He nodded before walking back over to his seat

"The gem was inserted into him giving him the power of immortality and to create and make dark things"

"Do you think he could have touched Zane?" I asked. He looked back down at the table worried that one of his students that he watched teach would be there new enemy

"Maybe"

"Is there a cure?"

"I... I am afraid there is no stopping once infected, except, by destroying the gem" Did he mean... Kill him

"But Sensei Wu, this is one of the innocent" I complained

"There is no more innocent! You are to target and kill!" he said angrily

"S-Sensei... Are you sure there is no way to, not, hurt him?"

"I could guess if you were to take out the gem... But you still have five times the power Garmadon had, PLUS, his minions" he continued. I let out a long sigh while still gripping the scroll.

"But here" he said while passing the green colored tea to me.

"This will most likely wake Zane" he said.

"Thank you Sensei" I said while bowing to him and leaving. I felt a bad feeling in my stomach

**Sorry if the back story was ridiculous or stupid sounding but it was all I could think of**


	5. Tobbie

_Kai_

I tilted the green tea cup into Zane's mouth while the steam poured out the air side. I kept pouring until I heard a gaging sound and placed the cup to the side to see Zane spitting the tea to the ground while holding his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly while turning my head to see his face. He looked around the room, almost dazed to see that he was in it, or I guess awake.

"W-What happened" he asked while sliding his hand off of his chest and to his side

"You passed out from the bite I resume"

"Did you kill him?" he asked while staring deep into my eyes, I stared back and saw hurt and worry in his eyes

"Who... Is it Jariken Gashigo" I asked. He just dozed to the side, not recalling the person.

"How about the gem of Ra?" his eyes widened waiting a few moments as he jumped out of the bed and ran over to his bed before tearing the sheets off

"Where is the n-notebook" he said while his head twitched to the side, was he malfunctioning?

"I gave it to Cole and Lloyd" I said before he gripped the side of his head in pain while letting out a small moan

"Are you okay?" I asked while getting closer

"No Kai... I" He seemed like he was hiding something as he started to scratch behind his ear uncontrollably

"I just need to find the book" he said before grabbing a chunk of his messy hair and started to drag his head to the direction of the door.

That was weird

_Cole_

I stared at the page motionlessly trying to figure out what this meant but I was having a brain fart. I gave out a loud sigh while letting my tired head fall onto the table with a loud slam waking Lloyd from his own sleep.

"What happened?!" he said in a surprised tone.

"Nothing" I muttered through the boards of the table

"Did you find anything yet?" he asked while laying his head onto his hand while he shoulder rested awkwardly on the table.

"Nope but Kai said he is going to try Sensei's tea out" I replied before my voice was died out by the patter of feet rushing down the hallway as I saw Zane standing at the door way with a weird look on his face.

"Zane? Your awake!" I said happily while standing up. Without saying a word he ran over to the table and grabbed the vision papers on the table before spreading them out in three rows with 3 papers in each.

Before either of us could react his eyes turned a neon blue and he started to rip up the papers

"What are you-" Lloyd stopped before he started to connect the rips of papers together to create... Shapes. He suddenly stopped and started to twitch his head while a blue spark fly above before he grabbed two sides of his hair and let out a loud drawn out scream while falling to his knees. I started to walk towards him before he started to speak in a low and demonic voice

"The voices they... They won't stop... They won't leave me alone." he started to laugh, like a manic "Make it stop, make it stop... I can't take the visions anymore, countless and countless creatures coming from hell!" he snapped his head to the ceiling with a blank expression.

"I-I can see him... Why won't he leave me alone!" he said while grabbing the sides of his hair and yanking it.

X  
X

_Lloyd, don't judge I kind of suck at Lloyd_

I looked down at Zane again on the bed his face wide with shock... The next day, it was like nothing had ever happened he was happy and smiling while making some bacon and eggs, like nothing ever happened.

He set down the plates in front of us causiously before I looked back up at him.

"Zane you look... Better" I said while he stared

"Yes... I think the visions have stopped" he replied with an unusualy happy look on his face. I saw somthing though, in his eyes, a flash of red crossing his pupils. A malfunction? I havent seen it before though

"Zane are you sure your okay?" I asked still unconvinsed.

"Yes Lloyd, I am fine" he said but I was sceptical before I saw somthing black on the side of his shirt before it slithered back into his controls.

"Zane what is that?" I ask. He looks at me, somewhat angery.

"Nothing!" he said strictly while making his hands into fists. I didnt fear him though. I stood up and started to walk over

"If it nothing then you wouldnt mind me opening you chamber there" he was clearly upsat with me but didnt awnser.

in the back of my head a voice wa telling me, get back now! I kept walking until I wass inches away from him.

He smiled a voicios and angry smile, much unlike him when I saw what looked like a black... Tentical come out from his back and grab me by the throat in one simple swoop. It immediantly started to lift me up starting to cut off my air bank

"You couldnt leave it alone, could you?" he asked in a more deeper and maniacle voice

"Zane" I chocked out before the others, came to my rescue.

"Z-Zane?!" Cole chocked out alarmed.

"That is not Zane anymore" Kai sadly said. Suprisingly he dropped me to the floor to gag and catch my breath

"Yes the crazy haired one is right" he hand motioned while in a more joking voice

"I am very thankful for the little nindroid stupid enough to let me in" he said taunting Zane. i only got more pissed off at him.

"Are you Jariken?" Kai asked while slowly approaching him.

"HA no, he is my master, i'm only a creation of Ra to surve for him" he explained while stepping towards them.

"Just let Zane go and no one will get hurt" Jay threatened while whipping out of his sword.

"HA you threaten me!" he laughed while shaking his head before snapping it back up and grabbing his sides laughing.

"Sorry, You see, i'm kind of battleing a whole other battle for this body now" he said while pointing to the side of his head. So Zane's still in there! I thought before he waved his hand in front of his face the semi pale skin starting to turn a greyish starting from the fingertips and making it to the wrist.

"Looks like he's losing" he said with an evil grin. Cole scowled at the comment before yanking hiss sword at him. Before he could get to him one of the black tentacles reached above Zane, if you could call him that, and grabbed Cole by the waist making him drop his sword. He started to struggle by flailing his arms and legs like a child before the others started to come at him.

I stood up and started to create a ball of light before I felt two more tenticles grabbed my wrist and held them apart from each other. I watched their futile attempts to stop him, even Jay cut off a tentacle only to have another grow back

"_Fake yawn _I thought the ninja's would be a better challenge then this" he said mocking us before I relized, Zane was losing this battle

X

X

Zane

I woke up to a small pond of blood. Startled I ran out of it onto the black soil that was packed with a green vine with thorns everywhere.

"Where am I ?" I muttered to myself while rubbing the blond hair out of my face

"Hell, or you can call it that" a guy said while walking towards me.

He looked about 20 near my age with an evil exterior. He had a develish black hair that was uncombed and ruffled with blood stains tainted onto it. His eyes flashed to neon green to a dark red. He wore a blakc tux that he straightened his bright red tigh. It seemed like the only colorful thing in this world

"Zane, it's pretty cool that my master chose you for me to attack you"

"So your not Jariken?" I asked he only laughed

"ME Jariken! HA, i wish!" now before I take over this body, I propose a duel."

**So, how do you like my oc Tobbie, but you don't know his name yet.**

**If you haven't guessed it he is the one who turned Jariken alive again. Review and have a happy new year!**


	6. Captured

I stared at the teen for a while, his calm exterior said that he was confident with his strength and was ready to fight the most worthy of opponents.

"I do not have a weapon" I explained, he weirdly smiled bearing his nasty sharp teeth that fit into a normal mouth

"Neither to I" he said chuckling. I looked around my surroundings calmly, not much to work with except, the vines. I looked back up at the teen before I grabbed a long vine from the ground like a whip.

"Smart little nindroid aren't we?" he said with a smug look on his face as he showed his true form.

From his back he pulled out six black tentacles that were twice the size of me. I let down a small swallow before I started to run towards him, I couldn't take the pressure anymore. I snapped the whip only for the tentacle to catch it and lift me off the ground throwing me into a nearby tree. I let out a groan before standing back up and charging back at him.

I ran over to the side of him I ducked under a black tentacle that was trying to hit me at the side. I watched it go over before I grabbed it and started to let the clear ice consume the dark appendage while it started to get closer to him. Panicked he smashed his hand into the ice, cracking it. Buying me some time.

I ran over to the side of him and started to run up to him actually before I actually got a punch into the weak spot in the middle of his back flying him into the bloody water I was once into. He let out an evil snarl before snapping his head back, his face had fire red eyes and longer more ragged teeth.

I felt my heart jump as he started to run towards me, no not run, he was carried by the legs as he charged towards me, immediately I dodged it by rolling to the left. I turned back to the creature that had flew right past me.

"You are driving my patience boy" he said in a maniacal voice. I started to back up while he walked towards me. I felt my heart speed up as I realized that there was no escape.

* * *

Cole

I stared at 'Zane' while the vires climbed his arm and into his main stream, making it almost impossible for him to escape this. I tried to get out of the grasp, but it was like super glue making me stick to the appendage. I felt useless as I watched my friend get overthrown by this... THING!

We were all captured by him, I was worried for what Zane was going through

Zane

The black appendance grabbed me by my waist as I tried to scramble out, but there were suction cups. He let out a long breath out of his mouth before bringing me farther away from the ground and slamming me back into it. I let out a grunt before it picked me up by the throat and started to bring me up higher and higher as his grip around my neck became tighter

"TOBBIE!" A more older voice said from behind him. He looked back with a strict face.

"Drop him Tobbie, we will dispose of him properly" he said before he nodded and dropped me to the ground to wheeze and gag before another one grabbed me by the waist and carried me to a large prison corporation.

The not moving would of been nice, if it didn't grab on my waist so tightly. He brought me into a large and dark cell before throwing me in and shackling my wrist.

"Don't worry you'll be gone soon enough." he cooed before shutting the door and leaving my presence, what did he mean by that?

Cole

It was over, I saw his crispy blond hair turn into a black while his skin was officially grey, even his voice was different from his calm and energetic voice to a more deep and maniacal sounding voice.

"Finally, I was waiting for a Hu- robot host for a while" he says happily before he threw all of us into the wall, breaking it. When we all got up, he was gone out the open window. Soundless, it filled the ship as we stared at the window.

The wave of guilt rushed over me as I tried to pick myself up from the shards of wall pieces before noticing that, no one else moved, they just stared in disbelief. Zane was gone, was he dead? I didn't know, but for all I know, he was still alive, but for now

He was gone.

**Sorry if i'm not good at some fighting scenes**

**QUESTION! I have made a list explaining each chapter, so far I have 50, do you think I should do more?**


	7. Remember

Jay

Zane is gone, he is just, gone. I couldn't save him. It has been hours since that day and I tried my hardest to be strong, but I failed him. I failed my friend. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it over my head and started to wrap myself in it. I couldn't think of what else to do. I hazingly let my arm fall of the side of the bed exposing it.

Why was their a purpose to bring it back up to the bed. I looked to the desk and noticed an alarm clock and a glass of water that had small dew drops slowly dripping down the side of it, it reminded me of when Zane Didn't tell us about being able to hold his breath for 10 minutes, so it startled us.

**FB**

"Time me" Zane said it was a sunny morning while the ship was parked smoothly on the water. He was the only one willing to get into the water, Cole nodded while grabbed a small black time watch before clicking the button and starting the second numbers. He dove in face first into a dive before we could no longer see the white trunks.

"My bets on... 2 minutes" Cole says while chuckling.

"I'll take a shot of that" I say

"20 Bucks" he says. I nodded and handed him the bill which he took graciously. I somewhat felt a little worry for the teen, but it's only been a minute and a half. Kai only stared at the dark water, a little scared, probably didn't have the best time with the ocean. The only thing we would see for a few minutes were a couple bubbles and some ripples from the salty blue waters, I could only wish for them to be clearer.

"5 minutes" Cole choked out while staring at the watch. I felt a dread of worry flush over me as I waited for some red blood to float to the top from some creature, or even a release of bubbles to the surface if he was drowning.

"Do you think we should go in after him?" Kai asks while staring deep into the water. We only stared for a few moments, but before we knew it, it hit 6 minutes.

"I am going to go in after him" I say as I got closer to the edge before diving in. The water was warm and gentle on my skin as I kept swimming to the bottom. I looked around the mucky water before I felt my lungs start to collapse as I let out a blast of bubbles, I didn't even make it half way before swimming to the surface, gasping. I looked at Cole who was leaning over the edge

"Did you find him?!" he yelled

"No, I didn't even make it half way." I muttered before taking another deep breath and diving in, another fail. I kept trying before Cole joined me hoping to get farther than I did, but he did the same. Not even touching the soft cold sand that laid at the bottom untouched. I felt defeated, by that time we were all in the water trying to get to him before I was resurfacing again and hanging over the edge, exhausted. I saw Zane hoisting himself over the edge gasping for breath.

"Zane what the hell were you doing?!" I ask my anger taking over me as I joined him on the deck. A few seconds later Cole joined me, and then Kai.

"I told you I could hold my breath" he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile to.

**FB**

I chuckled at the memory, it did scare us, but now, I didn't know what to do. We didn't know to go after him, or what we are dealing with, but I did know that we aren't going to get anywhere sitting around and moping.

**Kai**

I was the one deciding to at least try and clean up a little while I think. I picked up a piece of destroyed wall before setting it aside and staring at the kitchen that had on Zane's apron. I smiled and remembered when Zane made Cole's cake

**FB**

It was Cole's birthday and he was turning 14, unlike Zane who never aged. I walked into the kitchen while searching for the delicious smell of cake to see that Zane had made two large three layered cakes. One chocolate with a brown icing and the other vanilla with a white icing.

"Why two cakes?" I ask as I stared at the two gooey good nesses before he spoke

"Jay requested that we do him a favor for a prank" he said, of course Jay would say that I thought as looked at Zane who held up the vanilla cake.

"He wants us to hold Cole down while he does something, I do not know what though" I had a pretty good idea though, I thought. After an hour Zane brought out the vanilla cake while Cole stood up along with Jay while we held Cole down as he took the vanilla cake and flung it straight into his face sending little crumbs into our hair as we started to explode with laughter.

Cole laughed to as he wiped the cake off of his face and chucking it to Jay before chasing after him. I laughed at the two as they ran off into the other room.

**FB**

A happy smile came to my face as I continued to clean, before I realized, we aren't going to help our friend by standing around

**Cole**

I sat on the edge of the ships edges as I stared out into the water. I gave out a stressed sigh as I laid my hand on my arm as I stared into the distance. It reminds me of the time where Zane froze over part of the ocean and started to skate on the roller coaster of ice.

**FB**

I watched Zane freeze over the ocean as he started to make slides, and roller coaster looking ice slicks as he bended his way throughout the ocean while we struggled to stay on our feet. Nya even got out her ice skates and started to go on the slopes Zane has bended.

He was having a good time just skating before stopping and taking in the crisp air. I slowly slid towards him as he stared at the sunset

"You okay frosty?" I asked Zane, he looked back and nodded smiling.

"Yes, I am great" he said with an overjoyed look on his face

"Did you know, before I was a ninja, I was homeless and hoped from lake to lake, just to do something, and now I'm here" he stared at the sunset again while taking in every moment of it, I couldn't help to feel sorry for him though. So, I wrapped my arm around him happily while I stared at the sunset with him

**FB**

I missed those times where we could just hang out and have fun, not having to worry about something trying to kill us. If only I could helped him, I am the leader and I'm supposed to look out for my team, so how could I have let him slip away?

**this is just more of a remembrance of Zane being good from most of their pov's**

**Thank you to **

**insertusernamehere555**

**And**

**Zaneismyhusband**

**for sending in the idea for the chapter and the memory idea's **

**DON'T QUESTION MY FLASHBACKS!**


	8. Preperations

Cole

I decided to walk over to Nya's room and knock on her door slightly letting out a small but noticeable echo. Next thing I knew Nya opened the door surprising me as I jumped back slightly.

"Hey Jay" Nya has not been bothered for at least a day now, not until now at least. Her hair, like the one day, had been in a ponytail and her glasses were still misplaced on her face.

"Hey Nya I have been talking with the guys-"

"And you forgot to include me" she completes my sentence

"No, It's just you've been locking yourself in your room and you haven't gone out" I say while rubbing the back of my hair and tussling it around.

"Yeah, it kind of shook me up" she admitted with an obviously fake smile.

"So what's your guy's plan?" she asks with a smug look on her face.

"We need to track Zane down with a chip Dr. J put in him for extra precaution, we can try and find him, bring him back and Sensei can try and get the evil out of him, we can work out the details after we capture him" I say

"That's not that bad of a plan" she admits as she walks back into her room and hops onto her purple laptop before starting to pull up the websites and scanning the maps before it shows the canyons where a white blinking light showed, about 10-15 miles away, not that bad. She looked back up at me with a 'now what' face'

"I guess we should tell the guys now" I say while staring into Nya bright brown eyes. She hasn't really sparked me as cute, until now when we really depended on her, she looked so fragile but strong at the same time, I could not put the beauty into words as I just stared, and she stared back.

"Did you find anything Cole?" Jay asks while entering the cluttered room

"Yeah we found the coordination's, we can start phase two of the plan" I say not breaking eye contact with Nya before he actually yanked me away from her.

"Sorry Jay" I apologized, because technically, Nya was Jay's girlfriend. He said it was fine so we forgot about it before continuing by collecting our stuff. We grabbed our swords that we have had for about 4-5 years now, some small pocket knifes and even a bow and arrow from which I taught myself to use when we weren't fighting the snakes on a small occurrence. I even grabbed a taser, I knew Zane malfunctioned whenever in spark of a high powered electric, thank Jay for that. I watched all 5 of us board the deck of the ship before Lloyd, after Nya taught him, decided to drive to the canyons with a map. I suddenly felt the ship jerk forward as we started to move.

"Like the serpentine, they will probably have some kind of minions" Nya exclaimed. I could only imagine the freaky creatures that that thing came from.

"So once we get in we need camouflage" that's when she brought out the identical clack ninja suits for all of us, except me.

"The canyons are dark with lots of shadows, a blue, red, or a green ninja suit would be seen easily in that kind of background." she said as the guys started to strip their suits and put on the black ones. Luckily for Nya, Kai and Jay always wear a thin tank top and a pair of boxers under their suits, but she still looked away, even though it was her brother and boyfriend. I wasn't even sure if she has seen Jay naked, and honestly, I don't want to know.

I wrapped my homemade wooden bow around my shoulder to my waist and in an easy portable bag three arrows. Kai looked over to me and passed a large pocket knife which I stuffed into the side of my shoe which had an odd feeling, like a rock was at the bottom of my shoe, but this knife could be the difference of life or death. And ninja suits don't have pockets.

I quickly pulled my green sword out and pulled the blade into the handle, almost like a light saber. I put away the sword and sat onto the side of the ship and watched the waters. So calm but if it tried it could kill us all, such an evil pool of water.

X

Zane

Lusterless silence, that's all it was, silence. Only the rattling of my chains the moans of my aching body and a few terrifying whispers. The past night has been a pure hell.

Sleep was terrible my arms were always in an awkward position and the only thing that is in between the hard concrete floor and my fake and damaged skin was only a few stiches of clothing edged together to make my suit. Not to mention my bumps and bruises from the last fight always waking me up when I accidentally would lay on them.

The day wouldn't be much better either as all I would get to eat or drink was a small cup of dirty water and their finest serving of nothing all day except for some crust of bread. And all I had for light was a small window that I probably couldn't get my head even through. I didn't know what to do, I could end the suffering and turn myself off, but that would be giving up

And Zane Julain doesn't give up.

**So what did you think about that one, good, bad, ehh**


	9. Underground city

Cole

I felt an empty and a nervous feeling as we headed closer to our destination. Its almost like the feeling of going to a the dentist and you haven't brushed your teeth for weeks, and you know that you'll have to get a tooth pulled, and you know it will hurt.

I let out a long exhale of breath while rubbing my hands through my black and rustled hair that has been untouched for several days since Zane has been captured and turned into something that he was not.

This day that we decided to fly on was incredibly damp with a depressing sky that had a blackened sky and was full with a weird deep purple sky. I even had an uneasy feeling as the bitter cold breeze hit me sending a full chill down my spine almost like Jariken has cursed the sky.

I suddenly felt a cold and lifeless hand on my shoulder before I turned back and saw a disoriented Kai who forced a smile on his face. I replied with my own but underneath I was terrified of this creature that was strong enough to take over Zane. My brother.

As we got closer to our destination my fear started to change to hate, hate that he is hurting my family, hurt that he is changing Zane, hurt that he is killing our brother. I turned my hands into fists.

"You will pay" I muttered to myself before we reached the caverns. I felt a since of dread and worry again, all these feeling riled up inside me I could barley contain myself as we got closer and closer to the cave.

X

Zane

"Fate has brought you here boy" a deep and indigenous voice said in the shadows of the room.

"Fate had nothing to do with it, you and your creations brought me here" I spat back at him, causing me another whip mark to be added to my bare back. I winced in pain, I could not hold in anymore, this was the seventh one.

I grabbed the chains tightly making my knuckles white.

"Wrong boy, now I will ask you once more, who is the one they call Autumn" he asks, I did not know of any girl named Autumn, yet the name sounded to familiar.

"I do not know" I said for the dozen time.

"You just want to bleed don't you" he said as he gave me two more whip marks

"I SWARE!" I moaned before blurriness started to fill my vision.

"I will be back, I think I have... Company"

X

Jay

The cave was small with only a crawl space of room.

"Are you sure this is the only way in?" I ask Nya, she nodded slowly while looking back down at the hole, it was dark and filled of sand and a light layer of water creating mud.

I shrugged before Kai headed in with his sword lit to light up the tunnel. I then went in behind him on my hands and knees while shuffling through the sand and mud. It was cool with a few rocks here and there, but other than that a smooth ride until we hit a hole that led down, deeper into the ground.

Kai looked back unknowing what to do before I slid past him and grabbed the oddly rocky texture and started to slide down before I faced a drop that was a few feet from the floor. Kai then set his sword on fire to reveal that it wasn't that far of a drop.

"One at a time" I whispered before another sound of the skin rubbing against the concrete, one by one, they all came down.

"What now?" they asked before I faced the wall.

"Split up?" I ask thinking of Scooby Doo.

"Alright Lloyd and Kai you go that way and well go this way" By we he meant Cole me and Nya. They all agreed before parting our separate ways. We going left and They were going right. The hallway was damp with mold and sewage all over the walls. I felt a drip of green goo fall onto my black ninja suit

"Nasty" I muttered before wiping it off. We slowly made out way before we hit a room, it was large with a hole that a green light escaped from. I only turned my head around the corner to find what we are dealing with. There were many levels of underground city, and it looks like it only got deeper. I only saw the 7 foot high walking spaces the gapped between the grounds, probably made by some miners... Or creatures. I only realized that we were being watched when I looked at the ceiling to find hundreds of bats... I think.

These bats were triple the size. They hung upside down with their glowing blue and green wings that they wrapped themselves in. Their faces were long with a horn at the end of his nose that seemed to stretch out. The teeth were large and jagged that hung out their mouths. They all had their eyes shut meaning that they were asleep. I put my hand over Nya's chest meaning don't go any further, and she did by stopping and moving back away from the corner.

"Move you fat dickheads!" he yelled in a more British accent. I looked to the side about two levels down to see Zane, well, new Zane. He had a whip in his hands as he led these tiny creatures. They were small about as tall as my knees but they looks pretty vicious. They had three rows of teeth but a cute little mouth. He looked like a combination of a rat and a kangaroo. They had black fur and walked on their back feet, like a kangaroo. They had claws like a bear, but only to fit their tiny bodies. I saw one who yawned showing the sides of his mouth stretched to the limit like a Pythons.

"Zane" I muttered before One of the creatures spotted us and let out a loud howling sound that alarmed the others as they all snapped their heads to us.

"RUN!" Cole yelled while grabbing Nya's wrist who was zoned out. I followed the two before I heard Zane whistle letting a few rumbles before out before the air filled with high pitched screeches. I covered my ears while I kept running towards the dark ending. Cole looked back to see if I was keeping up.

We kept running away from the prehistoric creatures before I bumped into Cole who was facing the one person, we probably was happy and scared of at the same time, Zane.


	10. Dark matter

**Cole**

"Do you like my creations?" Zane asks. Probably meaning the birds and his little kangaroo things.

"Genetically made with the same molecular structure of a bat and pterodactyl." I had no idea what he just said but I went along with it. Jay seemed to understand it more and will explain it to me when we escape... If we do that is.

"Now since were done with the introductions we can get on with spilling your insides onto the dirt." He brought out a tiny knife and started to spin it on the tip of his fingers.

"I think I'll start with that beautiful flower behind you" he cooed. It only angered Jay more. He wanted him to loose his cool and attack him, leaving him in a valuable position. Easier to kill. Sweat dripped down his face as he slowly took out the sword neatly hidden in his back pocket.

"Go to hell" he muttered under his breath

"Where do you think I come from" he chuckled, he knew it was working

"Maybe I'll go back and visit your friend" he said back before Jay tightened the grip on his sword

"Jay calm down" I said

"Did Jay not like that his brother is rotting in our cell?" he reached into his bag and pinched a little of dust into his hand to reveal a hologram of Zane. He was chained into the ground by his wrists and he was covered in blood.

"Zane!" Jay called out.

"Jay! Help!" he begged before he squished his hand into a fist disintegrating the holusion

"What did you do!" he lost it by taking the sword and sending a volt of lighting flying towards his head. Jay you idiot I thought before I saw Zane swiftly dodge it. He brought out a black sword that was as unique as our own. It was long, probably a few inches longer than our own, The handle was literally wrapped around his hand by a torn vine. It was all black with what looked like a mouth was attached to the side.

"Come at me lightning man, but you'll end up like you friend... Dead" he cooed before Jay lost it and jumped towards him. Zane closed his eyes and started to levetate while a black energy started to surround him.

"Jay no!" Nya yelled. He didn't listen though he slammed his sword into the dark circle eclipsing him. The sword slowly went in. Zane opened his eyes, they were bright red before he smiled. Before he knew it a dark purple and black fog shot at him throwing him against a nearby wall. The fog started to attack his body before I sprang in and created a wave of rock hitting Zane and shooting him feet away from us and destroying his bubble.

"Jay" I looked over at Nya who was already at Jay's side. I started to walk over when Zane got up. I needed to protect my friends. Zane grabbed his side in pain before laughing and snapping his fingers.

Shit the birds. I looked back and saw the hundreds of them staring at me before they let out a loud screech. When I looked back Zane was gone.

"Nya run" I told her as I picked up Jay gingerly and started to run with him on my back. The bats started to fly at us at tremendous speed as we continued to trample over our feet to get away. I looked over at Nya who was a few steps ahead of me, probably since she wasn't Harding a body on her back. I couldn't look back, if I did I would see how close they were. I suddenly felt the cold and muddy ground as I ran into a dark wall. I looked at Nya who was leaning against the wall in fear

"Were trapped!" she choked out. I started to try and find a hole or weak spot to the wall. I looked over to Nya who was staring back at me, she was scared, I could tell. I saw the creatures get closer and closer. Their teeth bared while the green goo dripped out the sides of their mouths. I set Jay down on his side before I grabbed my sword and bared it towards the creatures. The creatures started to surround me.

I kept looking back and forth for one of them to attack me before a slightly smaller one did. He had his two claws reaching out to me before I cut it in the wing making it back down. Two more jumped at me both at different directions.

"Ninja-" before I could finish another one tackled me and was able to dig its claw into my fresh skin and pull it out. The blood attracted more of them as they started to all swarm on top of me trying to bite my flesh, and literally tear me apart. I felt claws striking me, teeth ripping off cloths and breaking the skin.

How was I going to get out of this one?

**Thank you guys for the 1,000+ reviews!**


	11. Free

Cole

I held my eyes closed waiting for the pain to end. A cold chill rushed down my spine as the shriek of another beast had cried out in pain. I started to feel the weight of the bats finally get off, slowly I opened my eyes to leave a small slit. Over me was Kai who looked worried

"Cole are you okay?" he asked while patting my face to wake me up.

"Yeah... Where are the rest of them" I asked weakly

"There all here" He said before he reached behind my head and sitting me up to reveal the ultimate dragon squeezed between the walls.

"Can you walk?" he asked while helping me to my feet. I looked down, there was a deep gash in my stomach and a few scratches and bruises here and there.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say before I pulled back my arm and started to limp towards the dragon before a pain hit my stomach. I immediately fell to the ground holding my side as I yelled in pain. It felt like someone jabbed a toxic tipped knife into my side. Kai immediately ran over and picked me up.

"I guess that's a no" he joked before leading me to the dragon and setting me on the back gingerly. Nya crawled over and took off my shirt to examine the wounds.

"You are lucky the guys got you out in time" she comments before taking off my mask and pressing it down on the large wound and soaking up the blood. I felt the cloth enter my skin as I winced in pain.

"To hard" I muttered before I felt the dragons muscles starting to turn around and head towards the entrance

"Sorry" she replied.

"How did the dragons even get out here?" I asked. Without answering the question I saw a huge hole at the top of the underground headquarters. I gripped onto the side of the saddle tightly as they took off. There wings barley made it out the hole before we broke the surface. I covered my face from the light before getting used to the sun and letting my face warm up to the heat.

"What did you guys find out?" Lloyd asked while Kai decided to drive and Jay in the corner of the saddle, still unconscious.

"Zane is being held by two chains around his wrist in some room" Nya explained. I couldn't tell them about the cuts, bruises, and whips. I could still see the scene. The hoarseness of his voice, his hair in different direction that had blood stain in it. Even his eyes screamed pain, it made me cringe when I thought about what they are doing to him.

"Do you have any clues on where he could be located?" Lloyd asked.

"No... It was just dark" Nya exclaimed. A twinge of fear ran through my body as I saw the horror caught on Kai's face.

"What did you two see?" I asked. Lloyd was hesitant to answer as he stared at his fingers.

"Lloyd..." Nya said calmly

"Bodies... They were everywhere" he said

"They were cleaned out... All the meat, bones, and guts" Kai finished still shaken up.

"They hung the bodies by hooks, some by their ankles others by wrists... I-I even saw some kids." Kai ran his fingers through his rustled and destroyed hair.

"T-The screams" he choked out before Nya abandoned me and went to go hug her brother. I pressed harder onto the wound as my head started to spin.

"You okay Cole?" Lloyd asked. He slowly moved closer towards me. I wouldn't let myself fall asleep, I would stay awake

"Don't worry we are almost home" he says. Right on cue the ship got closer and closer before the dragons landed and me and Jay to the infirmary for further testing. I was given some stitches by Nya in the stomach and a few on the top of the head. The infirmary was quiet except for a few moans of pain from Jay every once in a while. Nya said to try and rest... But all I could think about is what Lloyd and Kai told me.

Bodies... Everywhere. I was sickened at the thought of how they could of gotten the bodies cleaned out, it could be the hundreds of tiny creatures that he fed. But I had a feeling they just ate each other. No if they animals ate the bodies then they would leave no trace, they explained that it was like they cut a perfect circle and scoop their insides out. Leaving the face and the skin of the people's arms legs and back.

And why where they hung up? The animals would never do that.

So who would?

...

Zane

It was quiet, but still a little louder than usual in my cell. But still their was an occasional scream that happened outside my cell on the other side of my cell door.

Every footstep that I heard outside of my door slowly disappeared and was replaced with whispers. They called my useless saying that I was dragging down my team, making everything worse.

And I believed them.


	12. Waking up

**Cole**

Quiet, it drove my crazy. I sat up and looked at Jay who started to struggle in his sleep. I slowly removed the white blanket from the infirmary room and threw it on the floor where it landed perfectly on the ground with no sound. Two days have I been unable to move, I need to stretch. I looked at Jay once more before he randomly gasped and threw himself into a sitting position while grabbing his chest.

"Jay your okay!" I yelled excitingly as I ran over to his bed. Jay hasn't even moved in three days and I was excited for him to wake up. Even for one point his heart stopped beating.

I freaked out. I was alone while the other guys went to pick up a pizza. I started to shake him wildly, he shouted 'no' and 'let me go' until his heart beat went to a stable mode and he became quiet again.

"What happened dude?" I ask. He discarded the hair from his face before turning to me

"I-I was fighting a guy, he said he want to take over my body" he explained how he was a crossover of a tiger and human, but twice as vicious.

"He tried to kill me" he started to slightly shake before I ran over to the table and grabbed him a glass of water.

"Did you see Zane?" it was the wrong question to ask since his eyes started to fill with tears before I yanked him into a hug

"He had been whipped!" he cried onto my shoulder, obviously shaken up with the images. I tried to tell myself that they were a dream... But I knew they weren't.

"We will rescue him" I obligated before rubbing his back comfortably. I did this to a friend I met in music class when she got sad, it usually comforted her.

"How, they are to strong, we haven't even seen Jariken" That's right. We have only seen one of his minions and his creations and they landed one of us to be captured, two others in the infirmary, one even unconscious! Thinking about it only made me wonder more

What were we going to do?

When we all reunited again, well except our ninja of white we decided to make a plan. Well, Kai and Nya decided to make a plan without us. But we went along with it

We would consult with Sensei Wu... That was all they worked out.

We all agreed mercilessly though.

Jay didn't hesitate to come, he even was excited to visit his old Sensei in his training building. We both got dressed into more pleasant attire and, just a precaution, bringing our weapons. I walked into the kitchen where I grabbed an ice cold water from the fridge and started to chug it down before the plastic crunched together and I threw the container away. I hadn't eaten much from the last battle and I was starving.

I picked up an apple from the bottom of the drawer and started to chow it down. They didn't give me much time before they called for me to come out onto the deck. I sighed and threw the apple onto the counter with a thud. I slammed the door to the kitchen before running out onto the deck where everyone was waiting.

"We ready to go"

**Sorry if it is short! I promise I will make the last one longer!**

**Do you guys want me to reply to your comments, like at the end of beginning of the chapter? I would love to, but I want to see what you think!**


	13. Jariken

Hell only has one syllable even though it needs more to represent the evil and enduring nature that is contained down there in the, so they say, nastiest place in the universe. Nothing grows since the air is so harsh you need a gas mask to even breath on a normal level. Hell isn't the cartoon version that they show on your thirty minute TV shows where it has only a fiery landscape covered in red lava-like rocks. And where the most dangerous creature in the world arises every morning just to set a blaze to the god forsaken land. Where all who are forced there by their actions are forever damned to a eternity of misfortune and catastrophe.

Well except for me

I escaped a year after the hell I was endured. I was a slave. I was whipped when bad and rewarded not being whipped when good. We would be chained with barbed wire and tortured while they told us our crimes. You killed a person, you were never good. They would tell me. Murder is a sin blah blah blah. All trash to me.

I tried not to show fear, which I did quite well since I replaced all my crying with laughing at the pain, now I quite enjoy it. Once I was lifted from hell by my good friends Tobbie and Sam. Who conducted the Frankenstein test on me after I died a fun and cruel death after going entirely insane.

When they conducted the test on me they had to stick wires in the side of my temples. Next since they couldn't get the lightning from the sky, they got man made lightning, a taser. They kept shocking and shocking and shocking until I took a wide and deep breath.

That's why I need the lightning master.

But sadly I got the bullshit ice ninja who isn't even hu-

"That's it" I muttered while standing from my pedestal and running towards the creatures room where we kept our little masterpieces of life. I marched into the room to find one of my most evilest assistance... Playing with the tupocs. A combination of the rat and kangaroo with my evil and immortal jeans. I can't tell you how much blood I had to give to the filthy creatures.

"Tobbie?" I ask he looked up startled while the Tupocs ran towards their master with their large tails wagging quickly.

"Yeah dude" he talked to me not as a leader but as a friend, which annoyed me. I had the power of a god and he decided to treat me like a younger sibling. But I couldn't criticize of him. I liked him to much.

We have known each other since kindergarten in Mrs. Bobinchiess class. We never liked to learn though, we used to think we would grow up to become presidents. We weirdly liked the power. But we were bullied a lot and we ran off together with my good friend Sam. She was a ginger with a goofy smile and bright green eyes. It was weird that she would commit an act of crime with us. But not to weird. When she was seven her mom killed her father and tried to murder her leaving a giant red scar over her eye. Other than that imperfection she was beautiful. Everything came in right and her teeth were straight leading to a beautiful smile. But she was critically insane, she would smack her head on the concrete wall for hours until she finally hit unconsciousness. I think Tobbie likes her.

"D-Do you still have the robot in the spirit cell?" The spirit cell is where we keep the spirits we were able to inquire. When I got the gem of Ra I was able to split it into three, one for me, one for Tobbie, and one for Sam. We were able to take over or, posses, people sooner or later killing them.

"Yes... Sir" I chuckled before walking over to him, a little afraid he backed away before I grabbed his neck and gave him a long hard noogie.

"Come on dude we are trying to be evil!" he yelled while trying to push me off. I was always still a kid in heart.

"I am being evil" I pushed him to the ground before standing and coughing into my hand.

"What do you want to do with the bland blond anyway?" he sat back up with the smile slowly getting wiped from his face.

"His electricity, It will charge me up before we capture the blue ninja" I explain before starting to transport out of the door.

"I also have a plan for you" I ask

"What, I'll do anything... Do you want me to skin the minds of the innocent for the intelligence for our new test subject?"

"No... Well yes. But first I need you to check up on our ninja's... If you can get me Jay, if not... Get the girl"

**That was my second oc Jariken, more of a kid than an evil concoction of hell! But hey Garmadon wore a robe. And robe's are not evil.**


	14. Shock therapy

Zane

How long had it been, 20 minutes, 20 hours, 20 days? In a windowless room without a clock seemed like a luxury I couldn't afford. I kept telling myself any minute now my time could end. And all the minutes I have extracted with my life that showed of affection and love can slip through my hand like sand through my fingers.

Click, Click, Click

The florescent lights flickered on adrenaline coursed through my body, my muscles tensed my heart pounded through my chest. His appearance was always unexpected. I came to believe he was always watching me, waiting to catch me off guard. So I sat there like a duck in an empty pond with a hunter waiting to pull the trigger to the shotgun.

"Come with me" the voice startled me as I jumped slightly. Jariken. His voice was stern and almost adaultish even though he had the appearance to be a teenage boy about 5'7. He had on a black and silky cloak that wrapped around his broad shoulders and eclipsed over his round and brutish head. Before I could react he uncuffed my wrists and opened the door to the cellar. He moved in the shadows so swift and elegantly that I couldn't quite get a good look at him. Except for his glowing red eyes that pierced through my own, sending chills down my very bones. Without comment I proceeded through the hallway.

Screams echoed through the never ending hallway. I started to stagger alongside him, more like crawl since my legs were asleep and had been chained for days. I think it was days.

We walked for ten silent minutes before reaching a very large door that had a different completion than the others. It was black with different symbols written from top to bottom. But he was more focused on the small and unnoticeable key hole that had the odd shape of a skull. Motionless I stood, staring at him reach into the cloak and pull out a red key which he placed in the hole and turned making a slight click before the door opened without force. He grabbed my shoulder blade and started to drag me into the room.

Click, click, click

The lights turned on revealing the medium sized room with nothing in it except my torture device. It looked like a shock therapy machine with a chair attached. It had an old look to it with raggedy ropes that would hold my ankles and wrists down and a head piece that would strap to the bottom of my chin. And the machine had a more classier look to it. And on top sat a duty old helmet connected to the machine.

"What is that thing" I said stuttering.

"It doesn't matter what I call it" He walked to the machine and started to press different colored button that I memorized.

"Are you going to get into the chair, or am I going to have to drag you in?" He let his arm rest onto the machine while staring into my eyes. I wasn't going to go in without a fight.

"Fine." before I could react he transported himself behind me. It was like magic as his body disinigrated into tin air and he appeared behind me. He grabbed my forearm with an iron grip before stretching my arm to the other shoulder. I winced in pain and fear as he lead me to the chair.

"You are being very good" he commented before slamming my 'body' into the chair.

"No please!" I yelled struggling my arm away from his grip. But he was stronger and strapped all four limbs into the chair.

"Now if you don't want to loose all you teeth you'll put this into your mouth" he pushed the brown and squishy mouth piece into my jaw line. I decided to keep it into my mouth of sake that he might of been telling the truth.

"Three... Two" my heart started to pound out of my chest as I gripped harder and harder onto the arm chair.

"One" with the flip of the switch the electricity that charged my body was slowly sucked out one little charge at a time. I tried not to show fear or pain out of those four minutes. But I couldn't help but scream.

"You are lucky Tobbie is posseting your body and needs some life to attract. He unstrapped my arms and legs letting me fall onto the floor face first

"Get up" he says harshly. I tried to catch my breath. I slowly gather myself and let my arms push me up to a standing position. He grabbed my shoulder and helped me to my feet before quickly dragging me out of the room.

"Your friends are in for a surprise"

**SO I watched episode 1 and 2 of the new season and I have some comments**

**1. At the end of Episode 2 and it said that they destroyed the system, it surprised me... Can it be over so soon? I bet Zane is going to turn evil**

**2. Did anyone notice Lloyd pick unconscious Zane up and in the next shot he was fine?! That freaked me out, I was like, is everybody going to ignore that?!**

**3. Is Zane's dad really dead? Everyone looks like they haven't aged so do you think he was that old? Or are they just keeping that a secret?**

**4. Pixals death... Wow lego Wow. They would kill one of Zane's love interest in two episodes!? WHY, there should be more bonding!**


	15. Redemption

Jay

Dark damp and dingy would describe these days that seem to be without a sun. Night is the equivalent without a sun, and it seemed it would never light up again. Alarmed the city of ninjago has gone into a caouse. I wouldn't blame them. A sky of only purple and black swirling clouds weren't going to survive for very long. That's what I would have thought. It seemed that the warmth had stayed but the light had gone leaving us with only light bulbs and candles to keep the light going.

"Were going to land soon Jay" Nya said from behind me. I stared off into the city while letting the wind take my hair into all different directions. Even though I didn't answer Nya she left me with myself once more. I had a very strict validity of loneatude after we almost died in the arms of Jariken and his minions. Sooner than I hoped the ship parked and we headed off.

X

The place Sensei called home was small and cozy, similar to our apartment. He brought out some tea for each of us before plopping down on his bamboo chair.

"So I can presume you all are okay" I rubbed my side that still had white bandages on curiously before returning my eyesight to him.

"For the most part" I say with a chuckle

"We all stayed in one piece" Cole replied

"But we are not going to stay in one piece if we do not find some way to destroy him" Nya contemplates.

"Here" He only says while passing the scroll. Since I was sitting in the middle of them I held it while the others leaned over and read.

_Over on red mountain lies four golden weapons, one earth, one fire, one lightning, one light, and one ice. Once the ice wielder is turned evil, the samurai will hold the elemental blade, ice._

"Red mountain?"

"Over in the canyon region" I stared at the map. Nya the ice ninja, probably only while Zane is gone anyway. I rolled up the scroll.

"Thank you Sensei" I say before standing ready to find them as soon as possible and defeat this guy once and for all.

X

X

Quiet, to quiet. I know clique but hey, it was true. I grabbed the handle of the sword tightly as we approached the canyons. There were many shadows and turns, so I made sure we flew above.

"Over there" I pointed to the large mountain oddly placed. It was tall and in the middle of the tinier ones so I presumed. At the top was an opening probably the entrance, I can only imagine the horrors in the cave though... I mean there was no security so anything could be a trap.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kai concluded as we landed on the small ledge feet from the entranced. I had to conquer with flame head when I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. We all gathered around the entrance with our old elemental blades, and Nya carrying Zane's. She had a sense of redemption as she wielded the sword in her hands, like she was finally fully part of the team.

But she was always in our eyes.

"I wouldn't go in there" Cole tells me as I slowly walk towards the entrance.

"Why?" I reply

"Traps" he took a nearby rock that was hidden in the thick brush and threw it into the middle of the large hall that I was about to enter. It made a few echoes before stopping.

"What did I tell you" I replied before walking in. But I was proven wrong when the ground started to shake and a roar was echoed throughout the mountain. I looked back at the four with regret as I was unsure how we were going to defeat this kind of creature that would make a noise that loud

**Yes Nya has taken over Zane's place but don't worry, he will take it back... If he comes back**


	16. She did it!

**Lloyd, apologies now I am not very good at Lloyd**

The roar got mastered louder and louder as I moved back towards the edge and to the boat where it was parked on a nearby cliff.

"Do... Do you think the creature was like the dragon?" Jay questions.

"What about the dragons?" Cole says a little confused.

"There are just protecting the weapons!" Nya finishes figuring it out.

"But who are they?" I ask. Almost on cue two glowing white eyes peered from the cave before another deep growl echoed throughout the cavern before the monster revealed itself.

It was the size of a grown silver back gorilla, maybe even bigger. It moved just like one to on it's fists and by it's small legs behind him. He looked nothing like him them though. He was a dark blue with a glowing blue mouth. He was made up off all icicles that climbed his arms, legs, back, and on his head was a crown of ice. He drooled a clear and thick liquid that ran down his chin. An ice monster.

Just as soon as he appeared the next one came. The ground started to shake as a large head and neck came out. He dug from the ground and onto land before bearing his teeth made out rugged earth. He had scales made out of a dirt and sandy mixture concocted together. It was like a snake, but larger. The head was the size of my waist and as long as half of the ship. The head had four eyes with rocks for horns for a crown. An earth monster.

Next was a more creepy monster. He flew down. He landed onto the side of the cliff with his claws digging into the rock. His screech was a high screech. He had a slim and muscular body, about the size of my neck. He had a long tail used for whipping and short legs about the size of my knees. Scales climbed his body besides a row of teal crystals on the top and bottom of his body. His wings were a clear blue with two claws at the end of his wings. Finishing him off is his head. He had ten small teal eyes at the sides of his large head. He started to roar showing off a triangle mouth with three claws at each side. Inside his mouth was black teeth and no tongue. The lightning monster.

Finally was one that was joined with the final monster that was in the room next to the ice one, weird since their natural enemies. It had the resemblance from a raptor. He let out a small screech while his head turned curiously. He had a cute look to him, nicer than the rest of him. He had a furry perspective with long and sharp claws on its long and powerful legs and arms. He had a long tail, almost like a kangaroo with a flame at the end of it. His eyes were a fiery red with a round red face. And at the top of his head was flaming feathers that matched the fur.

"We should take our opposite elements to weaken them" Jay suggests.

"Lloyd you help Nya" Nya looked over at me with a syringe of worry. I pulled out my sword along with the rest. Nya grabbed the handle nervously while staring at the sword. She had to face the raptor, well we.

"Ninjago!" we yelled while facing our enemies and running towards them. The raptor let out another large screech while running towards us. I swung my light sword at him with a swoosh, he saw it coming and jumped over it before slamming his large feet onto the blade pinning it to the ground. He stared at me with his head cocking to the side before opening his mouth and a fire ball started to form into his mouth. Nya came by the side by swinging the sword at the creature and knocking his down. But as soon as he got down he got back up with a few shakes. He looked at Nya evilly while starting to bare it's teeth and claws towards her.

I pulled the sword up and off the ground before I started to conjure up a light ball. Before I could react Nya stopped walking back away from him and started to try and concentrate before slowly starting to spin and eventually creating a small ice tornado.

I smiled widely while Nya sucked the raptor into the tornado while it shakingly spun. Before I knew it started to spin out of control.

"Nya!" I yelled before running towards her. Before I could reach her she was no longer in sight. I immediately thought the worse... She fell.


	17. Not so bad

**Kai**

I picked up my sword nervously as I stared at the gorilla. He bared his teeth widely before charging. I swiftly moved to the side avoiding the large creature as it looked back and charged again. This time I wasn't so agile as I moved to the side not quick enough before the gorilla swung his arm back hitting me square in the chest and knocking me across the ground and eventually tearing the black suit I was unable to change out of.

Blood slowly ran down my back but I kept telling myself that it was just a scratch as I continued to dodge his attracts one by one. I repeated this until I was threw with it's silly games and I was ready to melt this sack of snowman. I pressed my sword against my other hand as I shut my eyes and remembered.

When I reopened them they were a blazing red along with the rest of my body as I started to float. The gorilla like creature stared in awe before slowly backing away back into the cave where we were supposed to get our weapons. I moved my hands together creating a ball of fire before throwing it into the cave without movement.

The mammoth sized creature moved out and started to move away towards the other side of the mountain where he disappeared. I calmed down and returned to my normal non-glowing self. Where my creature disappeared. I looked over at Nya who had the fire raptor coming towards her. I started to run over when I saw Nya concoct a tornado of ice.

I was truly proud of her as I started to laugh and cheer for her unknowing about my surroundings before I saw her start to fall mercilessly.

**Jay**

Fighting this thing was harder than I thought. Whenever I would get close he would just dig his way back into the ground and whenever I did get a closer look he would snap and let out that horrible screech.

I looked down at the tunnel the creature just dug before I placed my sword in front of me and let a streak of lighting down into the tunnel. Light shone through out where the lightning was before the screech was heard echoing I turned my head to try and see the creature wounded, just sitting there. I started to back up away from him before I noticed the earth above him started to crack. He was going to be caved in. He couldn't even move.

He tried to kill me... Shit. I slid down the slim tunnel before I grabbed the tail. It was scaly and rough as it scraped my hands slowly ripping the skin off. He was heavy but I managed to drag him to the surface where I set him down gingerly before I saw the cave collapse in.

I stepped back a few paces before the creature busted up and looked back at me. He slowly approached me with his head a few feet away as I reached out my palm. He sniffed it curiously before licking it generously.

"Your not so bad huh" I said chuckling. He replied with a scoff.

"NYA" Lloyd and Kai yelled at the same time. I looked back and saw an ice tornado falling.


	18. Lava flow

**Kai**

Feel boiled in my chest as I ran to the edge of the mountain. Every step was a living hell as my only family member still left could be gone. Lloyd was the first to reach the edge as he looked down.

"Watch out kid!" I stopped in my place along with Lloyd as the large lightning beast rose from the edge. And on the back was Cole, Nya, and the raptor. He wasn't attacking though.

"I made a new friend" he yelled as he landed the giant 2 ton beast. Nya slid down the wing of the creature and ran into my arms

"Don't scare me like that" I said digging my face into his shoulder as she dug hers into my chest. Relief washed over as I gripped her tighter. It only made me realize that this journey was dangerous and we were already a man down.

"I guess we should head into the cave then" Jay said peering into the dark cave. Cole nodded as he slowly made his way in. It looked normal, much unlike the light temple which we got our swords. The only thing I could tell from the empty room was five crystallites hanging above the five symbols, a flame, a rock, a lightning bolt, a snowflake, and the sun.

"Do you think we should stand on our symbol?" I ask. We all shrug unknowing what to do as we grudgingly moved towards our element.

"I have a bad feel-" before Jay could finish his sentence the floor under us started to crack creating a loud thunderous sound as I felt the floor under me start to fall along with the rocks as I went down sort of a slide made out of a concrete. I screamed as I went deeper and deeper into the cave before I fell onto the ground coming to a halt. And behind me the raptor which fell after me.

"Hello!" I yelled which echoed farther away like someone was running away from me. I rubbed the back of my head messing up my perfect hair as I looked around the dark surroundings.

"Kai!" Cole yelled which was followed by the screech of his new elemental pet.

"Cole! Jay!" Jay replied with my name being yelled and me yelling for Nya's name which she replied with

"What do we do?"

"Walk forward" I reply to her question. We suddenly went silent as we continued to walk forward each of out footsteps echoing through the hallway before the true elemental was shown in the caves. I stared in awe of how the dark and damped cave had turned into something so beautiful yet deadly.

There was a huge circular room filled with red gems and crystals flooding the sides as they crammed into the rock. It seemed to glow actually. And on top of a giant hill in the middle of the room my new weapon with the sun shining bright on top of it.

My new weapon. A flame thrower. It was a red one with a few flames on the side with a small hole where I insert my current sword letting the flame at the end head out the nozzle. I let out a small smile as I continued up the hill with the raptor that half way I named "Spark".

He whimpered while sniffing the hill of burning hot coals.

"You can walk on coal can't you boy?" I ask. He slowly follows keeping close to me as I approached the gun.

"Sweet" I muttered while stroking his head calmly. I hesitated thinking that this could be a trap, but hell, it's my new weapon.

I gripped my gun tightly afraid I would loose it as I took my sword and stuck it into the hole. Nice, suddenly I felt the red glow come out of the flame thrower and started to circle around me. Spark started to roar and almost bark as he tried to protect me. I felt myself start to glow as a reddish glow came out of my mouth and eyes as new cloths of clothing started to wash over me. When it finally stopped and put me down it revealing my new suit.

It was a tight black suit with flames across my waist and climbed to my shoulders. My shoes were a pair of red platform tennis shoes with a black tape wrapping across the top. Around my waist was a red cloth that covered my privates down to my knees even though I wasn't nude. On my wrists was a bracelet made up of flames, quite unique. And the piece-to-resistance an iron helmet much like a knights helmet with two small black holes and three slits where my mouth was located.

"Nice" Spark sniffed my leg playfully while shaking the end of his tail, like a dog.

"How do I look" before he could answer with a bark the cave started to shake and the crystals immediately turned to a black. Before I knew it the walls started to crumble and a small hole breached from the ground, luckily I was still on the hill.

Lava started to pour out from the small hole from the bottom as I cursed from behind my metal mask. Panic and shock ran through me as it slowly inched closer and closer up the coal hill.

"Have any ideas" I ask Spark. He looked up at me with his black eyes before running across the lava, like water and scratching up the wall, but all was a failure as he ran back towards me. Running wasn't an option the way I came in had closed. I couldn't go up...

I looked to the roof to find a small hole that can about fit me and Coal up... But how it was at least 8 feet in the air. I scanned the room to find that the crystals didn't melt.

"Do you think that you can get some crystals?" I ask Spark. He nodded like he understood as he ran across the lava and pulled out three with his giant jaws. When he came back he set them down to grab some more. I planned to carve them out and make some lava protecting shoes then use my new flame thrower to use as a jetpack to float me and Coal to the surface.

"Fool proof" I said confidently as I started to carve my sword into the crystals and mold them together using heat. After 5 minutes the lava was feet away and I already had molded the crystals to my new shoes and had my gun ready for take off.

"You ready Spark?" I asked. He nodded as I wrapped my arm around his waist and grabbed onto his leg tightly. When the lava finally reached my feet I faced the gun to the ground and pulled the trigger making the flames levitate us the top where I could grab onto the edge and yank me and Spark up to the grassy safe zone. Panting I flopped myself onto my back with my arms stretched out. I felt Spark come up to me and lick my cheek, like a dog.


	19. Ice water

Nya slowly walked throughout the cave while the gorilla walked in front of her. "Kai!" I yelled. He yelled my name back before directing me to go forward. I stared into the dark while the gorilla edged me to go forward. I slowly followed with my sword tightly in my hands. Thoughts ran through my head like, where was my robotic brother? I the ice ninja, no. I couldn't be that was Zane, it's like it's saying I was replacing him. I rubbed the side of my arm nervously. I couldn't do that to Zane.

Suddenly, the cave changed to a large circular room. All around it had ice crystals everywhere with an ice wall, and on top of an ice hill, was my new weapon, an ice gun. I walked up the gun and grasped it tightly. It was as big as a handgun. It looked almost like wood, it had all the essentials, trigger, the back and the safety feature. but instead it had ice covering the top half way with different kinds of crystals covering the trigger and the hole in the front. And in the back a place where I put my sword. I placed it in my sword before a bunch of blue sparkles started to circle around me. When they were done my new outfit was revealed.

It was a skin tight blue suit with a blue towel over my privates, a blue scarf, two black platform boots with spikes on the bottom, two bracelets made of ice, and a helmet that had two eye slits and three lines for breathing.

"Cool huh snowflake" I say to the gorilla. Right before I could continue a hole forms in the bottom of the wall to have ice cold water start to fill the room. I let out a small screech as I stared at the water. I looked to the roof to find a layer of ice covering my only escape.

"Snowflake come here" I say he walks over suddenly as he lays down next to me. Once the ice water hit me my feet went numb and I started to shake. I wasn't going to make it to the top so I grabbed my ice gun and pointed it to the ceiling making a blue sparkle of snow head towards the top before I found to twist the sword making it into icicles to the wall and breaking the hole. I found myself trying to jump but falling flat back on the ground.

"I guess were going to have to stick it out." I say, snowflake was made of ice, he was used to it, so I jumped onto his back while we stayed afloat. before I was able to grip onto the side of the ice and pull myself to shore where Kai was waiting for me. I reached down with Kai helping me and got Snowflake to the shore where he flopped down to the grass. I joined him catching my breath with the weapon still in hand before we heard a familiar voice.

**Hey tigerstar I like your idea and I need to have a little more information, so if you could review or PM me with details I would love to do the story**


	20. Lightning dragon

Typical I get stuck in the cave alone with the craziest creature of them all. I started to slowly drag my feet to the darkness of the cave. Spark, the lighting flyer ran across the side of the wall waiting for me. I ran up to him startled to fin the cave has changed. Now it had blue crystals covering the cave and in the corner of it all was a giant hill.

Spark flew up it and started to sniff the two new weapons floating in the blue force field. I ran up the dirt hill and to the weapons. They looked like two guns except smaller and with two springs on each. I pulled the trigger to one to find a lightning streak fly out of it. I laugh shooting it everywhere before the mountain started to shake, Suddenly a snake made all of lightning slithered out. He turned and roared at me sending me ear buds to explode and me to fall to my knees gripping my ears before he strikes sending me against the wall in pain. Spark looked back and send a lightning bolt from his mouth and to the creature making him hiss once more before I grabbed the guns and shot it at him making him roar sending my ear buds to a shock again.

I took a nearby rock and shot it into his stomach making him fall again. I looked to the ceiling and saw that there was a small mice sized hole with the sun shining through.

"Toss me up!" I yell Spark nods and pushes me up to where the hole was. The lightning dragon looked up at me and charged hitting the roof expanding the hole and making the dirt and rocks fall on him as I stay and watch.

"Let's go" I tell him as I climb onto his scaly back. He flies through the hole and onto land where Kai and Nya were laying on the ground staring into the woods with fear. But of what?


	21. Yellow puss

**First I want to thank you guys for being so cool and reviewing. To inform you I got 3,000 reviews, which is great for me! Second I am going to update Frozen as soon as possible. So enjoy!**

**Kai pov**

Cole came out next with more of two silver shotguns that launched out big clumps of rocks. He had the same outfit except black with bracelets made of rocks. Each identical though. Lloyd was also in the suit with bracelets made of light and a green suit. His weapon was a giant machine gun that shot more like a laser.

"Nice to see you again" I turned back to see the source. I watched in horror at the 'being' in front of me. It was Zane. He was still possessed, but it was almost like he was possessed by a new being. He had spikey black hair, still standing up from before. Deathly pale skin, almost as if he was dead. Giant black endless eyes that would look into your soul. He hisses revealing the thick long black tongue that can reach the middle of his neck. When he opens his mouth it reveals the sides of his mouth showing the skin stretching with holes in it. He had an extra set of arms along with the black tentacles stuck in the middle of his back. He had long black claws and black goo leaking out of his mouth.

"Like the new look?" he asked in a hiss. His voice was more of someone with a sore throat. Behind him was the army of rat/kangaroo creatures, they've seen to grow from about 20 to 300. I steeped back pulling on the back on Nya's shirt so she would go with me as I dragged her through the wet dewy grass.

"Leaving so soon? I was just warming up" 'Zane's' tentacles soon reached out from the back of his suit and reached over to grab Nya's ankle.

"Let go of her." I stutter as I grabbed my new weapon and placed it firmly in my hand. I shot the flame thrower sending a large fire towards him in a large blast of fire, but I made sure my sister wasn't in the crossfire. Instead of the fire hitting him he brought up a black force field blocking the fire and dragging Nya next to him. He held Nya upside down by her ankle as he tucks her behind him, out of arms reach. Cole and Jay were next to react using their guns to shoot their elements towards him. He replied by blocking it with the force field and shooting a black laser-like stream out of his hand. Out of the corner Lloyd got a good shot from behind hitting his side. He winced but kept him grip on the two. He grabbed his side but soon continued to block attacks before Jay actually got a shot to where his heart would be knocking him to the ground but his tentacles still holding up Nya from the ground. Instead of screaming in pain, he starts to laugh, almost happily.

"You don't understand how this thing works." He chokes out. I could only stare in shock "The more you harm me, the more you harm Zane" he took out the bag of the weird sand to show Zane trying to pull his wrists out of the chains but failing. His face was plastered in fear, dirt, and blood. His arm was still bleeding from the rust digging into his skin. He was on his knees from exhaustion and pain that was coursing through his body from the electricity. "Stop! Please!" he yelled the pain getting to strong for him. He smashed the sand with his palm letting the small particles from it fall from the crevasses of his skin.

"I give him a week" he cruelly laughed with spit flying out the sides of his mouth. He was crazy, consumed by the madness that swallowed his well being. I didn't know what to do, he had my sister I needed to stop him, but I couldn't hurt my brother he was in enough turmoil. Cole took control by running up to him, he blocked the kick but got punched in the face knocking him against a large rock and nearly knocking him unconscious.

If we could just get Nya out of his grasps. I pulled out the flame thrower only to find him backing away and the creatures coming towards us. I shot the gun towards them knocking a few down but not really scaling the rest of them.

"Nya!" I yelled running towards her only to be stopped by the pint sized creatures. Blood flew everywhere as I slashed through each of the monsters with a small knife that I packed since the gun didn't have a blade. I kept getting blows until I shook them lose and running towards Zane with his tentacle wrapped around Nya even going into her mouth and leaking the black goo into the crevasses into her teeth. I kept running deeper into the forest before catching up with him. There was no way she was going to get out of his grip.

"Zane!" he looked back by turning his body back he gasped in surprise as I tackled the droid to the ground making an oof come out of his mouth. I pulled out the pocket knife that was still covered into the combined black and red blood that came out of rats. I jumped directly on top of his chest pinning him to the grass I leaned in and brought the silver knife to his neck. The bright reflection of the sun flashed off of it and into my eyes making me squint. Zane's face was flashed with fear and sweat as he looked into my angry eyes. I was sick of him and his little games. I brought the knife to his skin ready to slice it open. If I did wouldn't Zane die to? Can he even die? I looked up to see Zane's face turn to a cocky look as his frown turned to a manacle smile as he started to laugh.

"You are just like your weak master, can't even take out your enemy." he laughed and grabbed my wrist tightly. I felt a burning sensation through my wrist and up my arm, almost like a virus. I ripped away from his grasp only to have him shoot a black orb at me knocking me back into a large tree that was behind me. Black everywhere, come on Kai your sister is in danger. I forced my eyes open to see Zane come up to me with the knife in his hand. I guess he wanted revenge. I sat up gun in hand as I stared at him slowly come nearer to me. He was slow from the wound I had just inflicted, but still nice on his feet. Unlike me who was moving side to side almost collapsing to the ground. My vision was blurred not letting me dodge an attack that went straight to my face leaving a deep scratch nothing major though. I took the gun and swung it at him only to have him block it and send a black slimy tentacle gripping my arm and yanking me to the ground. I grabbed another weapon concealed in my shoe and stabbing it in the tentacle and yanking it down sending an odd yellow puss streaming down the wound and foaming to the ground where it killed the grass under it. Almost like an acid. He grabbed the appendage and held it in pain.

"Lookie here" He pointed to his neck which seemed to have a grotesque mouth coming out of it. The skin stretched to the max before breaking and showing the black thin tongue that stretched over four inches. His teeth were large and white with the black goo going through the crevasse.

"Looks like your friend just got a few day was taken off his life sentence" He laughed leaning his head back and enjoying the pain.

"You bastard!" I yelled running over to be held down. I looked around to see the black goo trapping me to the stump of the tree. I thrashed around to find myself unable to move.

"Killing two birds with one demon" he muttered in my ear before standing and leaving with my sister while a trail of puss and goo followed him


End file.
